El triángulo amoroso
by agus salvatore
Summary: El ansiado y esperado enfrentamiento entre Stefan y Damon por el amor de Elena. Quien vencera esta vez.Que es lo que siente Elena por cada uno.Situado en Conflicto
1. Introducción

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la escritora L. J. Smith, yo sólo me dedico a un fragmento inventado que me habría gustado que ocurriera en la saga.**

_El triángulo amoroso_**  
**

Este fragmento transcurriría en el segundo libro, Conflicto. Luego de la reunión organizada por Alaric en la que Damon había hecho su primera aparición en público, enfrentándose en un duelo visual con Stefan. Elena conversó con sus amigas Meredith y Bonnie sobre las misteriosas notas que encontró de su diario íntimo y se preguntó con pesar y ansiedad dónde estaba Stefan que había desaparecido desde entonces.

Elena salió al tranquilo sol de la tarde. Había dicho a Tía Judith que salía a buscar a Stefan, ganándose una reprobadora mirada de su parte. Ella mantenía esa desagradable forma de expresar su férrea oposición a la relación de Elena y Stefan desde hacía días.

La muchacha no tenía forma de hacerle entender que todas las acusaciones horribles que había oído sobre Stefan, eran obra de su hermano, Damon, quien según sospechaba, también la estaba influenciando para fomentar su desconfianza, poniéndola en contra de Stefan y a favor suyo.

Todos en Fell´s Church creían que Stefan era un asesino. A causa de esto y del empeño de Elena por mantener el noviazgo indemne, todo había tomado un giro enorme en su vida. Su existencia no podía llamarse vida antes de conocer a Stefan. Ella había sido la reina del instituto. Todas y cada una de las muchachas morían por ser como Elena. Los chicos caían a sus pies; no había habido ninguno que pudiera resistírsele.

Hasta que apareció Stefan. Su llegada fue como un antes y después para la joven. Él había logrado que ella dejara de fijarse en sí misma y descubriera lo que era estar perdida e incondicionalmente enamorada de un hombre, amarlo a pesar de sus defectos y de lo qué era, y sentirse querida y segura en sus confortables brazos. Ya no estaba más sola. Con Stefan, estaba en casa.

Las ganas de verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que lo había extrañado eran irresistibles.

Elena pasó por la casa de huéspedes y llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta. Sólo un ligero movimiento en la ventana le hizo girar el rostro para vislumbrar de reojo a la Sra. Flowers cerrar una cortina. El viento removió los cabellos dorados de Elena.

No importaba. Iría a buscarlo al bosque o al mismísimo infierno si hacía falta. Ya no quería estar sola para enfrentarse al cruel responsable del robo de su diario. Fuera Damon o cualquier otra persona, sería más llevadero con Stefan a su lado, conociendo todos los hechos; como debería haber sido desde el primer momento.

Firmemente decidida, la muchacha fue al bosque. Caminó hasta adentrarse en los oscuros robles y abetos, buscando alguna señal de cabello azabache y seductores ojos verdes.

Una imagen de Stefan en la posición agazapada de una bestia, con una mueca de furia animal en el rostro, la sangre embadurnando su boca y una paloma blanca herida en sus manos, voló por su mente. Este era el lugar en el que Stefan cazaba, se alimentaba. La escena que había vivido hace semanas podía estar repitiéndose en ese momento y ella iba a su encuentro con cada paso que daba.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Elena.

- ¡Stefan! Stefan, ¿estás aquí?

Elena echó a correr hacia un espacio despejado rodeado por antiguos robles. No sabía por qué pero sentía que Stefan había estado allí.

Si Stefan había bebido la sangre de ese animal, ¿dónde estaba el cuerpo? No podía haber avanzado en el proceso de descomposición tan pronto para desaparecer por completo.

La muchacha suspiró. Evidentemente no había sido él quién lo había cazado así que, ¿dónde estaba?

Al parecer, las respuestas a esas preguntas no las iba a hallar en ese escalofriante lugar por lo que Elena giró para marcharse, preocupada por salir antes de que oscureciera pero un fuerte vendaval azotó el claro, dispersando los huesos y hojas y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas.

- Vamos, Elena. Levántate. No tendrás que volver a arrodillarte ante mí cuando seas mi reina.

Elena alzó el rostro bruscamente, sin embargo no necesitaba observar al dueño de esa arrogante y autoritaria voz para saber de quién se trataba. Su corazón se aceleró de manera vertiginosa y el miedo comenzó a mandar avisos de alarma a todo su cuerpo.

No, no podía estar sola en el medio de un bosque aterrador con la persona menos indicada en el mundo. Damon…


	2. Damon y Elena

_**El triángulo amoroso**_

**Damon y Elena**

_Nota de la autora: Antes que nada, en este capítulo se puede ver que Elena tiene a Damon como alguien muuuuuy malvado, capaz de cualquier cosa. Todas sabemos muy bien que Damon no es así, es más, a mí me encanta!! Pero quise poner énfasis en lo que se creía de él en Conflicto, de lo que Elena pensaba de él en ese momento. Es increíble cómo cambian sus pensamientos desde ahí hasta Furia^^ También quise explorar temas que no se tocaban mucho en los libros y demostrar hasta dónde podría haber llegado la situación de Damon con Elena. Este capítulo es mucho más largo que el otro y tiene muchísima más acción así que…nada que ver con lo otro! No digo más! Espero que lo disfruten y les guste!!!!!!_

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la escritora L. J. Smith, yo sólo me dedico a un fragmento inventado que me habría gustado que ocurriera en la saga.**

_No, no podía estar sola en el medio de un bosque aterrador con la persona menos indicada en el mundo. Damon…_

- No hacía falta tal espectáculo de recibimiento pero debo admitir que me siento halagado.

Elena lo fulminó con la mirada – Lo hiciste a propósito- masculló, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse con la mayor dignidad posible. Manipular el clima era algo que parecía divertirlo cada vez que se encontraba con ella. Otra muestra de su Poder ilimitado y destructivo.

Se sentía disgustada y humillada por haber caído de ese modo, justo frente a sus narices. Pero desde que conocía a Damon, ¿cuándo se había encontrado en una situación de superioridad? Él tenía la habilidad de aparecerse en los momentos más inoportunos de la manera más sigilosa y sorpresiva.

De alguna forma, eso la hizo recordar por qué estaba allí con su peor enemigo. Estaba buscando a Stefan. Y en vez de hallarlo a él, se encontraba completamente sola con su hermano mayor en un sitio en el que nadie podría oírla ni ayudarla.

Damon pareció comprender esto también porque le dirigió una cruel sonrisa.

- Mi hermano no está aquí, Elena. Nadie va a salvarte de mí esta vez- manifestó acercándose lentamente.

Elena retrocedió intentando aclarar su mente. El miedo le había dejado la mente en blanco. El asesino del Sr. Tanner y el anciano del puente, el atacante de Vickie y el vampiro que había encerrado a Stefan en un pozo para que muriera la iba a atrapar también a ella. No le bastaba lo que les había hecho en la fiesta. Nada le bastaba.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Me he ausentado por horas. Muy pronto Stefan vendrá a buscarme y cuando no me encuentre, sabrá que eres tú quién me impide verlo- aseguró la joven con la mayor convicción que pudo reunir.

No sabía qué la llevaba a decirle esas cosas pero quería mostrarle que atacarla sería un error.

A la mención de Stefan, los ojos oscuros de Damon se enfriaron pero rápidamente esbozó otra enigmática sonrisa y lanzó una breve carcajada que cesó con brevedad.

- Vamos, Elena. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que mi hermano no tiene la menor posibilidad contra mí. Él es débil. Un sujeto como él no merece tu fortaleza…ni lealtad- agregó con suavidad.

La mención de la debilidad de Stefan enfureció a Elena. Stefan se hallaba desvalido por culpa de Damon. Él le había quitado el Poder que poseía hace unos días cuando se habían enfrentado. Y si no lo había recuperado; era sólo porque era lo suficientemente bueno como para no herir a ninguno de los habitantes de Fell´s Church que en estos momentos lo trataban con crueldad y desconfianza. A diferencia de Damon, recordó ella mientras apretaba los puños.

Además Stefan se negaba a beber de su sangre por mucho que Elena se lo pidiera. Aparte de ella, era la persona más tozuda que había conocido en su vida.

- Pensé que te lo había dejado claro en el cementerio. Pero lo repetiré si lo necesitas oír de nuevo.- dijo ella.- Jamás dejaré a Stefan. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y no hay nada en el mundo que puedas hacer contra eso, Damon.- La mirada de Elena era serena. Sus sentimientos por Stefan, la verdad en sus palabras, se leían fácilmente en sus ojos.- ¿Es que te pone celoso que lo haya elegido a él, tu hermano menor, sobre ti?

El rostro de Damon estaba crispado. Sus apuestas facciones estaban desfiguradas por la cólera y sus orificios nasales dilatados. El viento comenzó a soplar furiosamente y los ojos negros como la medianoche se iluminaron con un brillo peligroso. Oleadas de negra ira brotaron de su cuerpo y Elena sintió como su propio cuerpo se estremecía.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Se daba cuenta de ello. Pero no había podido detenerse al escuchar la burla en su voz al hablar de Stefan. Estaba cansada de que se rieran de ellos. Su enojo había superado el miedo y no pensaba echarse atrás precisamente ahora.

En cuestión de un segundo, Damon la tenía tomada fuertemente del brazo. La joven contuvo el aliento. Era muy veloz.

- Jamás sentiría una emoción tan baja por alguien como él- masculló con los dientes apretados, observándola fijamente con sus hipnóticos ojos oscuros. Ella notó que su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del suyo pero no pudo echarse atrás. Estaba paralizada.

- Yo no soy como Katherine- susurró.- No sucumbo a tus encantos ni ahora ni nunca

-Cuida tus palabras, Elena. Aún no he comenzado realmente a cumplir lo que dije en el cementerio pero con gusto puedo reparar el error. Es más, ¿sabes qué? Ya me aburrió mi conducta tan pacífica. A decir verdad, no me sienta la actitud de chico bueno. Eso se lo dejaré a mi hermanito, hace un trabajo excelente, ¿no crees?- Observó como en el rostro de ella reaparecía el temor y algo de cólera. – ¿Qué te parece una pequeña visita a tu hermanita Margaret? ¿O a tu amiga Bonnie? Hoy en tu habitación parecía más que dispuesta a aceptarme.

- Nos estabas espiando- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a la superficie. Si él llegaba a hacerle daño a Bonnie, la ingenua y soñadora Bonnie o a Margaret que no era más que una niña dulce e indefensa, se volvería loca. Estaba segura de ello. Y luego iría a por Stefan. Lo mataría y ella no podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

Ah, Stefan. Lo amaba tanto… Incluso cuando no lo miraba, era consciente de él más que de cualquier cosa en dónde sea que se encontraran. Sus hermosos ojos verdes con tonalidades esmeralda, verde acebo y malaquita, su cabello negro, revuelto y ondulado, tan suave y sedoso que Elena ansiaba volver a enredar sus dedos en él, esa boca sensual, capaz de despertar las sensaciones más ardientes y maravillosas y ese cuerpo fuerte y vigoroso en el que podía apoyarse cada vez que lo necesitara. Sus brazos siempre estaban abiertos para ella. Eso es lo que había olvidado al ocultarle lo que sucedía con Damon. Y ahora ella no tenía idea de si iba a sobrevivir a este encuentro, no que atrocidades iba a cometer Damon con ellos y todos sus seres queridos.

Una lágrima salada se derramó por su mejilla. Ah, Stefan. Si pudiera decirte una vez más lo que te amo. Si tan sólo pudiera abrazarte y mantenerme en tus brazos durante toda la eternidad pensó Elena con fervor.

La presión en su brazo aumentó súbitamente y Elena alzó el rostro hacia el de Damon, apretando los dientes por el dolor. En el mismo momento en el que observó las diversas emociones que se reflejaban en él, se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. No, era más que eso, se corrigió consternada. No sólo la había oído clamando por Stefan, sino que había leído su mente, guiándose por todos los pensamientos desesperados que se habían adueñado de su ser.

Lo había hecho enfurecer de nuevo. Ese había sido un golpe fatal para alguien como Damon.

Elena levantó la mirada nublada por las lágrimas. ¿Ahora qué le harían?

Damon soltó su brazo y le limpió las gotas ardientes con suavidad. Sus dedos rozaron su rostro casi con dulzura y con la ligereza de una pluma.

- ¿Olvidas que puedo percibir los sentimientos?- preguntó.

- No.

La mano de él se separó de su rostro y la contempló con una expresión inexorable.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?- susurró él.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo explicarle la infinidad de cosas que sentía por Stefan? Él parecía sincero en su pregunta y ella debía responder.

- Él no es como tú, Damon. Tú, mejor que nadie, debes saber eso- repuso con cuidado.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía.- Él es…- se detuvo buscando la palabra adecuada para definirlo.-… tan bueno. Siempre sabe lo que siento, como consolarme. Me comprende sin necesidad de palabras y saca lo mejor de mí.- A medida que hablaba, reparaba en la veracidad de sus palabras. Nunca había ordenado sus sentimientos sobre Stefan. Últimamente, todo había sido un torbellino de confusiones y desencuentros.

Ya no había nada más en que dudar.

Alzó el rostro y siguió con firmeza:

- Me hace ser mejor persona, querer esforzarme, sentirme orgullosa de mí misma.- sonrió complacida.- Y eso es algo que nadie había logrado que sintiera antes.

- ¡Muy conmovedor! Stefan, el dechado de virtudes…- dijo con desprecio.-…. Ahora también conocido como el redentor de muchachas.- giró y caminó unos pasos hacia el roble más cercano.- Pero dime, y piénsalo bien, Elena- volvió a girar para contemplar su reacción. Una sonrisa burlona curvaba sus labios.- ¿Estás conforme con las consecuencias? ¿Dejar de ser la reina del intistuto, ¿para qué? Pasar a la marginación absoluta, ¿no es cierto? Las muchachas que te idolatraban, huyen de ti, te hacen el vacío.

Elena se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo sabía eso de ella?

Abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Sus ojos seguían el grácil movimiento del cuerpo de Damon, como hipnotizados.

La situación por la que estaba pasando junto a Stefan, la afligía mucho pero si tenía que renunciar a él para que todo volviera a la normalidad, prefería seguir como estaba. Sin embargo, la más mínima posibilidad de regresar a aquellos tiempos, demostrarle a Caroline, a todos, lo equivocados que estaban era muy tentadora.

- ¿Sabes qué? No tienes por qué seguir tolerándolo.- siguió él.- Puedes hacer que todo sea como antes. Recuperar tu vida, tal como la dejaste antes del verano- continuó él.- Tenemos mucho en común, Elena. Más de lo que imaginas. No eres tan diferente de mí como mi pequeño hermano quiere hacerte creer- Mientras hablaba, se acercó lentamente a ella y su mano tomó un mechón de cabellos dorados.- Ambos buscamos lo mismo. Poder. Yo puedo dártelo. Ya te lo ofrecí una vez y no soy hombre de repetir mis ofertas así que espero que no vuelvas a negarte a él. No lo harás, ¿verdad?- su voz era como el susurro del viento.

Elena seguía callada. La penetrante mirada de esos ojos negros comenzaba a incomodarla, hacía que su visión se tornara borrosa por momentos. Su voz melosa y suave le producía sensaciones extrañas, la hacía sentir curiosamente débil, iniciaba una especie de fusión en su estómago. Apenas recordaba su pregunta y sus mejillas y garganta se estaban sonrojando, las piernas le estaban flaqueando.

No, está sucediendo de nuevo, se dijo ella. Cada vez que se encontraba con Damon, esa era la consecuencia. Si tan sólo dejara de mirarla de esa manera…

Había estado a punto de negarse rotundamente cuando olvidó porque debía negarse, porque no sucumbir. Se veía tan fácil. Y ella era tan débil.

Había luchado todo lo que había podido. Era lo único que hacía desde que lo había conocido. Pero ya estaba cansada de hacerlo. La victoria no era una posibilidad. No si se trataba con Damon.

Damon está muy fuerte, muy fuerte, pensó alocadamente. Ha bebido mucha sangre, posee un Poder increíble hoy. Elena se preguntó distraídamente cuánta gente habría asesinado para generar un aura de esa magnitud.

- Deseas pertenecerme, como de seguro le has pertenecido a Stefan anteriormente- dijo él en una nota ascendente que fue elevándose, como si quisiera haber dicho más.

- Yo…- comenzó ella.

Damon posó un dedo en sus labios.- Shh- le dijo.

Elena abrió los ojos con aprensión.

Él estaba deslizando su dedo de un modo muy leve por toda la curva del labio superior de la muchacha.

- Déjate llevar, Elena. Se siente bien.

Su voz, sus manos, sus ojos. Todo contribuía a acabar con sus defensas. Una parte suya deseaba dejarse llevar por esa seductora voz, probar cómo sería con Damon. Pero algo, algo en lo más profundo, le decía que eso estaba mal.

Damon pareció oír su lucha interna y decidir por ella. La tomó de la cintura, arrimando sus cuerpos y repitió en voz baja:

- Déjate llevar.

Aquellos ojos insondables y oscuros ocupaban el universo ya. Le pareció poder ver estrellas de todos los colores en su interior.

Cerró los ojos para impedir la inminente fascinación pero se dio cuenta de que eso era un error cuando los labios de Damon tocaron los suyos. La sorpresa la dejó paralizada por un instante y enseguida comenzó a sentir como el calor aumentaba, su cuerpo de llenó de calidez y los brazos de Damon la apretaron contra él con dulzura y posesión. Sus labios eran fríos y suaves como la seda, y se movían insistentes sobre los suyos, buscando una respuesta.

Elena se sintió curiosamente familiarizada en el abrazo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, sus dedos se enredaban en el exquisito cabello oscuro y sus labios se entreabrían para darle un mayor acceso a la boca de Damon.

Sintió la oleada de triunfo que provenía del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que sentía su propia rendición. ¡Dios, qué bien besaba! Hacía que diminutas mariposas se arremolinaran en su estómago y que ningún otro pensamiento o preocupación la perturbara. Todo quedaba a un costado, deliciosamente sustituido por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

La mano de Damon recorrió su mejilla, cabello… y cuello. Se detuvo allí y comenzó a desabrochar con cuidado los primeros botones de la blusa de cuello alto de Elena, sin dejar de besarla. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente pero él continuó con su tarea, sin hacerle caso a la temblorosa mano que había intentado detenerlo débilmente.

- Esto no te dolerá nada- murmuró Damon sobre sus labios. En sus ojos se vislumbraba admiración y algo de ternura. Sus manos acariciaron su garganta y su boca descendió hacia ella. Elena lo contempló con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados. Su mirada lo decía todo. No había querido interrumpir el beso y menos aún, que él se interesara por esa zona específica de su cuerpo. Sentía que le pertenecía a otra persona sin embargo no recordaba de quién se trataba.

- No, no debemos… no corresponde- le dijo ella con la voz ronca.

Él le sonrió y contestó:

- No te preocupes, querida Elena. Esto te gustará mucho. Oh, sí que te gustará.

Damon sostenía ya todo su cuerpo, impidiendo que cayera a la tierra. Y ella se relajó en sus brazos, permitiendo que sus propios ojos se entrecerraran y que la cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Sonrió para sí y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran completamente.

A continuación notó la fría boca del joven sobre la piel de su cuello, que envió una oleada de excitación a su cuerpo. Entonces sintió la esperada y tan conocida punzada, como el pinchazo de dos agujas. Una aguja en la garganta y otra en el corazón…

_Espero que les haya gustado!!!! Tardé siglos en terminarlo y fue un trabajo muy arduo. Cuánto más escribía, más notaba cómo se alargaba eternamente y llegué a pensar que nunca lo iba a terminar O_O _

_Les dejo como pequeño adelanto que en el próximo aparece Stefan… Esperemos que no los encuentre en esta escena tan… íntima!_

_Voy a completar esta sección de Vampire Diaries! Ayúdenme en el trabajo de lograrlo, es tan triste ver los pocos fics que hay U_U_

_Dejen reviews!!!Please! Es hermoso para alguien que escribe, que se valore su trabajo y que le den opiniones, sean buenas o malas. Siempre ayudan! Y por supuesto que estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre la aparición de Stefan o cualquier otra cosa._

_Saludos!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!_


End file.
